SkyWard
by MK2016
Summary: When Skye goes on a mission to infiltrate Hydra Loyalists, Ward is the one to save her.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! I hope you enjoy this story!

Prologue

 _I don't know anything._

 _Stop. Stop._

"STOP!"

Skye woke up in a sweat, darkness surrounding her vision.

A hand touched her shoulder gently. "Are you alright?"

She jumped out of bed, her hand reaching out for her robe draped over the chair.

He jumped up too and switched the bedside lamp on.

"Skye, it's ok".

"Stay back." she cried, tears starting to fall out of her eyes.

Ward jumped to her side and held her.

She slowly broke down, crying into Ward's bare chest as he rubbed her back.

After a few minutes of silent crying, he picked her up and carried her back to bed.

Chapter 1: The Mission

Skye had just gotten up when her cell rang. "Yes." She said, as she hurriedly made her coffee before she got in the shower. "Agent Skye." Said an all too familiar male voice. Agent Coulson, the newly inducted director of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Have you read up on all the information regarding your mission?"

She sighed. "Yes I have. I'll check back with you in a little bit. Getting ready".

He hung up after saying goodbye.

Skye jumped in the shower, quickly and efficiently.

Once out, she dressed in a black t shirt, jeans, leather jacket and boots.

By the time she made it outside of the Hotel Carlton, it had started to rain. Little splashes from the puddles she stepped in made their way into her boots. Shivering slightly, she made her way to the Hydra Loyalist club called The Dragon.

Once inside, she went over her cover information before hitting the bar.

She sat down on one of the bar stools and the bartender slid over a water. She smiled in thanks and looked around the semi-large club. It was old in some aspects, however the floor showed evidence of being redone in recent years. The lights reflected off of the floors, creating a disco-esque feel. It could have passed for a high-class establishment, had it not been for the worn wooden tables. She had heard about this place, directly from Coulson, who had intel on Hydra functions.

She saw a slightly bald man heading towards her. He looked about mid-late 50s and wore a collared shirt paired with a business jacket that had seen better days. He held out his hand towards her. "Hi. I'm Tom" "Skye." she replied and then everything went dark.

That Night

Skye woke up in a dark cell. Groaning, she went towards the bars to see if she could attempt to escape her prison. As soon as her hand collided with the bar, an electric current sent her crashing into a wall. Moaning again, she tried to carry herself to the makeshift bed but failed. The current had literally sapped her of energy. She passed out on the floor.

Ward had been hiding out in the establishment, carefully watching Skye. When he saw her get knocked unconscious, he carefully snuck out the back of the club and watched them load her into a waiting van. He sighed and walked to his own vehicle and proceeded to tail them.

The van approached an abandoned factory on the outskirts of downtown New York City.

He parked his van a few feet away from the factory as to avoid detection from the Hydra loyalists. Holstering his gun, he departed his vehicle and headed in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Skye awoke, she saw a man grinning at her from outside her cage.

"Hey there little Skye."

She stood up, reaching for her gun that was not there.

"Where's my stuff?" She growled at the man standing before her.

He laughed. "It's safe."

She looked over the man's shoulder to assess her surroundings and pinpoint an escape. There was none to be seen. The man noticed her desperate attempt at trying to escape.

"There's no way out, sister. Try all you want".

"I thought you were dead. Caulson-"

"Is a fool. He should have known that nothing could keep me dead."

John snapped his fingers at the guards. "Take her to interrogation."

The guards unlocked her cell and made to grab her.

Skye leaped up and delivered a kick to their legs. They fell down, as she ran through the exit. She ran down the dark hallway, hearing John's voice echoing off the walls as she got father away. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her and pulled her into a small utility closet.

The closet was illuminated by a small lantern that had been taken from the guards' supply closet earlier that day.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed, anger flaring from her eyes.

Ward rolled his eyes. "Trying to save you." "So you can turn me back in?"

"No. I am trying to save your life."

"Why Ward? After everything you put us through? You're with Hydra!"

"Not anymore. I'm rogue."

Skye rolled her eyes. "Well I have a hard time believing you. I can save myself."

She turned to leave and was gone before he could stop her.

Ward jumped up, gun raised and followed her out into the dark hallway.

He heard screams coming from a room at the end of the hallway and headed towards it.

He saw Skye bound up and being beaten up.

He raised his gun at the assailants and fired.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

One of the assailants dropped dead and bleeding. Skye looked up and saw Ward firing at the remaining guards. His mentor, John, was firing back at him, missing intentionally.

"You would never kill me, Ward." He said as Ward quickly united Skye from her restraints.

Ward took Skye's body in his arms as he turned towards John, gun raised.

"I can damn well try." He said and fired his final shot.

John fell to the ground, dead.

Skye and Ward made it close to the exit, when more guards showed up, guns blazing.

Ward set Skye behind a wall, and grabbed an abandoned gun lying near them.

He managed to fire off a few rounds, before a bullet hit him.

He went down and Skye stifled a scream. She grabbed his abandoned gun and finished off the remaining assailants.

She radioed Coulson for help and bent down to check for a pulse on Ward.

"Come on, Ward. Don't you dare die on me." She said, trying to get his heart started. The shield plane came down outside and Simmons and Coulson ran towards her.

Skye gestured them over. Simmons immediately knelt down and grabbed an oxygen mask from her medical bag.

"Come on, Ward. Breathe!" Simmons said, pumping his chest. "We need to get him to a hospital. I can't assess his injuries here."

Skye looked at Coulson as they loaded Ward onto a gurney for the plane trip.

He nodded as they put him into the medical pod for transport.

"We'll do our best to save him." Coulson said to her.

At the SHIELD Medical Facility

All the medical staff were on alert when the SHIELD plane arrived. Nurses flooded the small hallway, escorting Ward's gurney to the OR. Skye watched hopelessly as he was put on the operating table. She continually paced back and forth in the waiting room, while her team silently prayed for a miracle. Coulson held May's hand, but carefully watched Skye. She put on a brave face, but inside she was crumbling. Ward had saved her life, despite everything. She owed him so much.

After what seemed like an eternity, Dr. Hopkins came out of the OR. His scrubs were stained with blood and a grim look crossed his features.

"We have managed to stabilize Mr. Ward. However, due to his scoccyx being broken by the bullet, part of it pierced his lung. We had to put him into a coma."

Skye saw black.


	4. UPDATE

Hello lovely Readers!

I am stopping this story here and making a sequel! Can't wait for the responses and reviews from all of you!


End file.
